A monitor system using video cameras requires an optimal monitor terminal layout depending on the purpose intended and the number of cameras.
In a conventional monitor system of this type, since analog video signals from cameras are directly displayed on video monitors, videos are determined by the physical layout of monitors. The layout of a control panel used to make various operations for cameras is determined by the physical layout of switches upon manufacture.
In recent years, in a monitor system that exploits a GUI (graphical user interface) of a computer, a control panel and video monitors are graphically displayed on the computer screen, and are operated using a pointing device such as a mouse or the like. For this reason, the window configuration such as the video display style, control panel layout, and the like can be changed by modifying programs and scripts.
However, in such conventional image display apparatus, since an expert programmer must modify programs, scripts, or page description to change the window configuration, end users cannot easily modify the window configuration.
For this reason, upon introducing a monitor system having a window configuration suitable for the purpose intended, high cost is required to hire an expert programmer for programming.